Ao seu lado
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Konoha é novamente atacada e a ameaça de uma guerra paira sobre a vila. Em meio às batalhas Kakashi precisa proteger quem ama, mas nenhum conflito ocorre sem deixar graves consequências. (KakaIru)


**Título: **Ao seu lado  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Naruto  
**Spoiler**: -x-  
**Casal: **KakaIru  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, yaoi, realidade alternativa, romance  
**Direitos Autorais:** Naruto é um manga que foi adaptado e virou anime. Ou seja, não me pertence. Se pertencesse a classificação seria +18 e o gênero seria lemon... E eu seria linda, rica e conhecida no mundo todo. Okay, talvez não tão linda assim...

* * *

**Importante**: Presente para a Ero Baba que seduziu meu coração hauhaahauauauhaau! Pedido da seme é uma ordem, né?

* * *

**Ao seu lado**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Parte Única_

Konoha estava em chamas. Gritos e explosões ecoavam na noite fria, iluminada pela lua cheia. Pessoas corriam de um lado para outro; algumas enfrentando os invasores, outras apenas tentando escapar e sobreviver.

O pior já passara.

Apesar do ataque traiçoeiro, Konoha era uma vila abençoada com shinobis e kunoichis fortes, bem treinados. Não só conseguiam virar o jogo e rechaçar o inimigo, mas também conter os estragos.

Apesar disso ninjas ainda se enfrentavam. Tentavam causar baixas de qualquer tipo. Fossem civis ou não. homens, mulheres ou crianças.

Justamente por isso Iruka estava tão preocupado. O sensei conseguira esconder as crianças menores em um lugar seguro e voltara para juntar-se aos companheiros no confronto. Mesmo que soubesse que os pequeninos estavam seguros, a preocupação era grande.

Mas logo os pensamentos mudaram de rumo. Acontecia uma luta feroz numa das ruas por onde ele passava. Dois ninjas cercaram Haruno Sakura, uma de suas ex-alunas e a atacavam sem piedade. A menina, incapaz de se defender, caíra ao chão e apanhava dos inimigos.

– Covardes! – chamou a atenção de ambos requisitando a luta para si. O convite foi imediatamente aceito. Os invasores deixaram Sakura imóvel no chão e partiram para cima de Iruka sensei.

Em poucos segundos o rapaz compreendeu que aqueles caras eram especialistas em Taijutsu e bastante fortes. Sakura não teria a menor chance. E pelo visto nem ele...

**KakaIru**

Kakashi estava com uma sensação ruim.

Não era a primeira vez que se sentia daquela forma e quando se dominava pela intuição angustiante, perdia alguém importante em sua vida.

Não era mais um jovem tolo que ignorava o sexto sentido. Justamente por isso abandonou a luta, confiando que Gai e Asuma dariam conta dos oponentes que começavam a debandar e correu meio a esmo, porém com um objetivo bem claro em sua mente. Precisava encontrar uma pessoa...

Por onde quer que passasse via pessoas lutando, corpos caídos, sangue...

O cheiro de queimado e morte nausearia uma pessoa normal, mas não Kakashi, um ninja acostumado com o cenário de campo de batalha. Sabia que haveria perdas e destruição depois de um ataque daqueles. Assim como sabia que Konoha se ergueria, negociaria diplomaticamente com o país invasor e se acertaria um acordo com o mínimo de prejuízo.

Não era a primeira vez. Não seria a última.

Mas, diferente de outras vezes, agora Kakashi tinha por quem lutar. Tinha alguém a quem defender. Não abriria mão disso nem mesmo para defender Konoha. Era seu desejo egoísta, aprendido depois de perder pessoas importantes.

Decidira firmemente que não perderia mais ninguém.

Por pouco... por muito pouco tudo escapou ao seu controle.

Mal virou uma curva, teve que saltar uma pequena pilha de escombros e atravessar a fumaça que saia de uma casa em chamas. Paralisou-se observando a cena que se descortinou aos seus olhos.

Iruka sensei lutando ferozmente contra dois shinobis muito fortes. A desvantagem do moreninho era óbvia e assustadora. Mal notou Sakura caída no chão.

– IRUKA! – o jounnin gritou, chamando atenção para si. A luta estagnou por breves segundos, o suficiente para que alívio brilhasse nos olhos de Umino, e pânico dominasse as ações dos invasores. Os dois reconheceram Kakashi imediatamente, sabiam do que aquele homem era capaz. Não teriam a menor chance.

Então a lamina afiada brilhou na mão de um deles e após um movimento digno de um ninja da classe dele, sangue jorrou na noite caótica.

Horrorizado Kakashi viu o instante em que Iruka arregalou os olhos e levou a mão ao pescoço. Líquido vermelho cobriu-lhe os dedos e escorreu para as roupas. Os ninjas desconhecidos se entreolharam e deram as costas fugindo dali.

Kakashi tinha duas opções. Persegui-los ou socorrer Iruka. Obviamente escolheu a única opção que passou por sua mente. Moveu-se tão rápido que sequer deu-se conta. O moreninho perdeu as forças e desabou, porém o mais velho agiu veloz o suficiente para aproximar-se e pegá-lo nos braços antes que caísse ao chão.

Quando os olhos se encontraram, Kakashi sentiu a apreensão virar medo e em seguida pânico. O brilho nas íris tão amadas diminuía aos poucos, abandonando o corpo de Iruka junto com o sangue quente que jorrava aos borbotões da garganta cortada.

Iruka ofegou, incapaz de respirar sem afogar-se com o próprio sangue. A praticidade de Kakashi voltou. Ele fez o namorado abaixar-se com cuidado até deitar-se no solo e concentrou chakra nas mãos. Usou aquela energia para tentar fechar o corte e parar o sangramento.

Foi em vão.

O pouco que conhecia de medicina não era suficiente para ajudar com um ferimento tão grave. Hatake entendeu que precisava de alguém bom o bastante para salvar Iruka, porque sozinho não conseguiria.

Sem perder mais um segundo sequer pegou o moreninho nos braços e ergueu-se, começando a correr para longe dali. Iria atrás de Tsunade. Precisava encontrar a Godaime a qualquer custo.

Em seu colo Iruka ofegou. Parecia sofrer um bocado, enquanto tentava falar alguma coisa.

– Não se esforce! – o mais velho soou firme – Juro que vou encontrar...

Não terminou a frase. Seus olhos aguçados notaram Shizune abaixada examinando uma kunoichi ferida. Mudou a rota e avançou até a garota. Ela entendia muito de medicina, parecia enviada pelos céus naquele momento.

– Preciso de ajuda! – o jounnin disse em forma de cumprimento. Sequer esperou que a garota respondesse algo e abaixou-se deixando que visse Iruka – Ele foi ferido.

A morena acenou com a cabeça. Qualquer leigo veria através do sofrimento de Umino a gravidade do ferimento, seu rosto estava lívido e as pálpebras cerradas de leve. A mulher colocou a mão brilhante de chakra sobre os dedos do moreninho, que estavam no corte, cobertos de sangue e usou uma das técnicas medicinais que conhecia.

Assim que irradiou o próprio chakra para o corpo de Iruka, ela arregalou os olhos e preocupação dominou suas feições juvenis.

– Kakashi... eu sinto... – começou a dizer, mas foi alvo de um olhar tão feroz por parte do mais velho, que acabou calando-se e continuou tratando o corpo do outro rapaz.

Queria dizer que sentia muito pelo corte profundo que a lamina causara, pois nem com toda sua experiência poderia impedir aquela coisa terrível de acontecer.

Nunca Shizune sentiu tanto rancor pela guerra. Somente algo tão cruel podia machucar um rapaz tão gentil quanto Iruka, e fazer um homem forte como Kakashi experimentar o pavor de perder quem a gente ama.

**KakaIru**

Konoha repudiou o ataque e colocou os inimigos para correr. Ao raiar do novo dia os cidadãos da vila observavam os destroços remanescentes. Palavra alguma descreveria a desolação do cenário que se descortinava.

Mas aquele era um povo guerreiro que não temia recomeçar de novo.

Instintivamente se dividiam em grupos: alguns responsáveis por recolher os corpos daqueles que pereceram em combate. Outros assumiam os cuidados com os feridos. E os demais se uniam para juntar os cacos e tentar fazer a vila voltar a ser o que era. Os dias passavam e tudo voltava ao seu normal.

Kakashi sabia que apesar da grande destruição existiam pessoas em número o suficiente para resolver os assuntos lá fora. Ele seria egoísta mais uma vez e ficaria ao lado do que era mais importante na sua vida.

Os olhos analisaram o rosto inconsciente de Iruka, deitado na cama, no quarto do mais velho, já que Hatake o levara para casa, recusando-se a mantê-lo longe de si. Tsunade permitira que o tirasse do hospital quando a sombra da morte fora totalmente afastada.

O rosto moreno já não possuía aquela palidez doentia, emoldurado pelos fios castanhos soltos, que espalhavam-se pelo travesseiro. Ele perdera muito sangue, tanto que bambeara no limiar entre a vida e a morte de maneira assustadoramente perigosa. Se não fosse a pericia de Shizune... o pior teria acontecido. E ainda assim... ainda assim...

Kakashi baixou os olhos para a faixa que envolvia o pescoço de seu namorado. Umino ganhara mais uma cicatriz em seu corpo. Um lembrete constante de como os seres humanos eram criaturas frágeis e, justamente por isso, preciosas.

Suspirando, o dono da casa recostou-se na cadeira. A previsão era de que Iruka acordasse a qualquer instante, seu corpo se recuperava bem, apesar do perigo enfrentado. Ele era forte, mesmo que o jeito gentil enganasse os desavisados.

Cerrando os olhos de leve, Hatake reclinou a cadeira para trás e apoiou a cabeça na parede. Pensava em tudo o que precisaria dizer para seu namorado. Seria doloroso para ele saber das perdas, principalmente seus ex-alunos. Iruka tinha um grande apego a todos eles. Sofreria ao saber dos gravemente feridos, como Inuzuka Kiba e Akimichi Chouji. Mas os mortos... esses trariam um pesar quase infinito. Quando o moreninho soubesse o quanto Sakura sofrera antes de perecer...

Mas havia coisas ainda piores a serem encaradas por seu jovem namorado. Algo pelo qual Kakashi teria que ser forte por ambos.

Um movimento suave fez o jounnin abrir os olhos e endireitar a cadeira. Voltou-se para Iruka, que despertava naquele instante. A expressão era de confusão, revelando o quanto ele sentia-se desorientado. Ficou a fitar o teto por alguns instantes. A respiração suave e ritmada refletiu o conforto de enfim reconhecer o quarto em que estava. O quarto de Kakashi.

Sequer tentou levantar-se. O corpo fraco não conseguiria mover-se, sabia disso muito bem. Contentou-se em virar o rosto para o lado. Os olhos recuperaram todo o brilho ao encarar Kakashi à cabeceira da cama.

Uma emoção imensurável percorreu o corpo do mais velho, aliviando o coração apertado e levando um nó a sua garganta. A lembrança daquelas íris se esmaecendo enquanto a vida lhe abandonava o corpo permanecia marcada a ferro na alma de Kakashi. Ele não queria passar por algo semelhante nunca mais...

Inclinou-se para frente e gentilmente passou os dedos pela face do namorado, tirando-lhe uma mecha de cabelo castanho e prendendo-a atrás da orelha.

– Tadaima... – falou divertido, tentando ocultar a angustia.

Iruka sorriu de leve e moveu os lábios.

_Kakashi_...

Foi o que disse. Porém nenhum som se fez ouvir.

Por um instante os dois amantes se encararam. Kakashi sabia que era hora de enfrentar uma difícil situação. Respirou fundo, muito fundo.

– Iruka – disse com calma – Você esteve a um passo da morte. Por muito pouco não... Shizune conseguiu salvar sua vida, mas...

Calou-se. Umino seguia suas palavras com atenção. Ainda sentia-se estranho e fragilizado, pelo recente despertar. Todavia suas funções mentais eram aguçadas e estavam preservadas. Sabia que o namorado diriar algo importante.

– O ferimento foi muito profundo. Destruiu suas cordas vocais... nem Tsunade conseguiu reverter os danos...

Os lábios voltaram a se mover, silenciosos. _O que?_

Kakashi teve um breve vislumbre do que o futuro reservava. Iruka sensei nunca mais pronunciaria uma única palavra. Sua voz jamais seria ouvida novamente. A lâmina afiada usada pelo inimigo não conseguira tirar-lhe a vida, mas roubara algo precioso.

– Tsunade prometeu estudar até encontrar uma solução. Enquanto isso...

Deixou as palavras soltas no ar. As reticências daquela frase revelavam mais do que o necessário. Deixavam claro os monstros que Iruaka enfrentaria. E a presença de Kakashi evidenciava que o moreninho não passaria por tudo sozinho.

Umino virou o rosto e deixou os olhos analisarem o teto. Tinha compreendido bem as palavras de seu namorado. Mas elas não faziam sentido. Ele não queria que fizessem.

Sentia-se cansado, apesar de ter acordado a poucos minutos. Prova de que seu ferimento fora realmente grave. Deixou-se levar pela sonolência e voltou a adormecer. Levaria algum tempo até que estivesse forte novamente.

Kakashi recostou-se na cadeira, mesmo que passassem por dificuldades, com ou sem voz, Iruka estava vivio. Vivo e ao seu lado. O jounnin podia enfrentar qualquer coisa, contanto que tivesse aquele amado rapaz junto a si.

**KakaIru**

Não foi fácil. Pelo contrário.

A voz era parte importante da personalidade de uma pessoa. De sua identidade.

Sem a voz, Iruka sensei não podia dar aulas. Teve que abrir mão de seu cargo de professor, algo que amava, e tentar encaixar-se em uma outra função. Dava um passo de cada vez. Com dificuldade e dolorosamente. Mas seguia em frente, pois Kakashi estava ao seu lado e sempre que fraquejava, o mais velho era forte por ambos. Kakashi nunca fraquejara. E nunca fraquejaria.

Era um homem extremamente adaptável. Teve que aprender a viver com o silêncio. Mas isso apenas deixou a relação mais rica. Iruka não se resumia apenas a sua voz. O moreninho era uma obra de arte completa.

Entre eles reinava o silêncio, mas nunca a falta de comunicação. Não havia ninguém no mundo mais expressivo que Iruka, tão espontâneo e verdadeiro, que passava mensagens apenas com gestos singelos. Um olhar, um sorriso, um franzir de sobrancelhas...

Kakashi aprendeu a ler suas expressões faciais. Sabia exatamente quando o rapaz estava zangado, ou feliz, ou preocupado. Quando o provocava, deixando o rosto corado pela vergonha, os lábios se moviam silenciosos. _Ka-kakashi_. Soava a voz direto na mente do mais velho. Ainda que o silêncio ao redor deles fosse absoluto e inquebrável.

Um único olhar tinha o poder de um discurso inteiro.

As brigas pareciam injustas, por que por mais nervoso que estivesse com o namorado, Iruka não conseguia extravasar e passar um de seus costumeiros sermões. Era frustrante. Desesperador.

Perdera a conta de quantas noites em claro passara lamentando, com Kakashi ao seu lado colhendo cada uma de suas angústias e seus medos, amparando-o e o confortando, para que seguissem em frente. Juntos.

Kakashi sabia que Iruka às vezes chorava sozinho e dava esse espaço ao namorado. Entretanto também não era fácil para o mais velho, por que ele sentia falta da voz tão amada. Sentia falta de, ao fazer amor, provocar o amante para que perdesse o pudor e gemesse alto, incapaz de conter-se diante do prazer. Os gemidos que Hatake amava provocar, sempre soando como música aos seus ouvidos, já não mais existiam. Agora as noites se amando tinham como trilha sonora o silêncio.

Kakashi sentia falta das conversas, quando Iruka falava e ele adorava ouvir e esse tesouro lhe fora roubado. Talvez para sempre...

Sentia falta dos diálogos, sim. Mas tê-lo ao seu lado era uma maravilha nova todos os dias. O amor era forte o bastante, profundo o bastante. O amor era a base para o futuro que estavam construindo juntos.

O amor falava por eles.

Fim

* * *

Huhahsuahsauhsaushaushau

Texto betado por forças do além. Qualquer erro é culpa unica e exclusiva... da autora... perdoem, sim? Não parece, mas ela é gente boa! Kkkkkkkkkk

Duas fics KakaIru finalizadas com sucesso. Missão dada é missão cumprida. Esse ship é tão amorzinho. Ainda apanho das personalidades deles, então perdoem se ficou meio OOC, mas eu tento caprichar!

Obrigada a quem leu e até a próxima!


End file.
